


Holding Out for a Hitman

by bisexualbauman



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbauman/pseuds/bisexualbauman
Summary: When Sara Lance, one of Star Citys finest hitmen, gets a text about her next target, she never would've guessed that she'd have to kill Nyssa Al Ghul. She also never would've guessed that Nyssa also got a new target that day, and that that target was Sara Lance.





	1. The Target

‘Sara Lance, 32 years old, based in Star city.’ Ra’s Al Ghul began with his back turned. 

‘We need her gone as soon as possible, shouldn’t be much of a challenge at all, especially not for you.’ He continued, turning around to hand over a couple photos of Miss Lance. 

‘I’ll see to it, although I can’t comprehend why anyone would want her dead, she doesn’t exactly look like someone who could start much trouble.’ Nyssa, the daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul and heir to the demon, replied as she looked through the photos of the target, intrigued as to what she’s gotten up to that could make someone want her dead. 

‘It doesn’t matter why, Nyssa- just get it done.’ Ra’s said, leaving the room before Nyssa could come up with a response. 

 

Ever since Nyssa was a child she had been training, training to defend herself, to fight, to kill. Not that she minded though, it’s not like she’s ever known anything different- growing up within a league of assassins desensitizes you to these sort things, after all. By the time she was 18, Nyssa was already the second best fighter in the leaugue, her sister, Talia, beating her to first place. Now she was in her thirties, Nyssa was the best member of the league, after her father of course, and could most likely take out one of her targets whilst still sleeping- which would probably be the case with this ‘Sara Lance’, who looked like she couldn’t put up a fight for love nor money.

 

 

‘Nyssa Al Ghul’ John Diggle started as he clicked through photos on his computer. 

’34 years old, Ra’s Al Ghul’s youngest daughter, heir to the de-‘

‘I’m gonna stop you right there buddy’ Sara interrupted. ‘You want me to kill someone from the league of assassins? The _heir to the demon?_ ’

‘Why? You not up for it, Lance?’ Diggle asked, almost mockingly.

‘Oh, no I definitely am, I just would like to express that this is _crazy_ , I mean she’s a full on assassin, you guys’ said Sara in response as she leaned back on her chair and looked into Nyssa's file.

‘Is that not what you are?’ Oliver Queen piped up from the corner of the room.

‘No, idiot- I’m a hitman, and I definitley haven’t been trained by Ra’s Al fucking Ghul.’ Sara declared before hauling herself off of her chair and leaving the room. 

‘This is gonna be fun.’ 

Sara wasn’t worried, per se, more like cautiously intrigued- she had never had a target with the same, if not more, experience in killing. She’d also never had a target that was so _hot_.

 

Sara pushed open the door to her shitty apartment and threw Nyssas file onto her sofa, ready to look through it in more detail later. She wished all the hitman films she watched as a teenager were true, that they all got to live lavish lives from the huge sums of money they got from their kills, but no, Sara could barely afford a one bedroom apartment, even with the money from her second job at Sink, Shower and Stuff.

Sara walked over to her kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing the leftovers from her takeaway last night, and then slumped herself down on her sofa, picking Nyssas file back up. It didn’t take long for Sara to realise that this wouldn’t be an easy task at all- for starters, Nyssa rarely even left the league headquaters, and they were a no-go, and even when she did come to Star City she wasn’t the easiest woman to find. Sara was going to have to work hard on this one if she wanted to get the job done, really hard.

 

Nyssa paced across her room, flipping through the information her father had given her on her newest target, Sara Lance. Looking at her files, she found out that Sara was a member of staff at ‘Sink, Shower and Stuff’, and quite frankly, she was offended at how much of a simple target her father had given her; nonetheless, she would get the job done. Nyssa placed the information at the bottom of her empty suitcase and started quickly gathering all of her things- she had a boat to Star City to catch.


	2. The Bar

Sara was in the middle of her shift at Sink, Shower and Stuff when her phone started vibrating, a call from Ollie. She took herself down a quieter aisle in attempts to not be bothered by any customers- or worse, her coworkers. 

‘What do you want, Ollie.’ Sara said bluntly as she accepted the call.

‘Nyssa Al Ghul is in Star City, now’s your chance.’

‘Great, thanks Ollie .Unfortunatley I’m busy right now so you’re gonna have to wait until later to try tell me how and when I do my job.’ Sara snapped before quickly hanging up. Ollie always sat on a high horse when it came to their job, and Sara couldn't be bothered to deal with it- especially considering she was the one who was _actually_ doing the work. 

 

‘Are you taking a personal call during peak consumer traffic?’ Saras boss questioned, as he stood behind her at the top of the homeware aisle. 

‘Son of a bitch.’ Sara muttered. It was like he could sense when she wasn’t doing her job. She had had enough of men telling her how to do her work, and in a moment of forgetting where she was, she grabbed a display knife and threw it into the cutting board past her managers head, much to his surprise.

‘No. Piss off.’ 

As much as she wanted to quit, Sara was broke, and so unless she wanted to live on the streets, throwing knives at various inanimate objects would have to do.  
At this moment in time, Sara didn’t even care that Nyssa was in town- all she cared about right now that she needed to get to the nearest bar the second this shift ended.

 

Nyssa’s boat arrrived at Star City and she started making her way to the apartment her father had over here to be used for business occasions. Although she had been to the city before, Nyssa wanted to give herself some time to explore, to look out for anything suspicious, or anything she could use for her benefit. Each mission she had, she made sure to approach it in a completely different manner, to approach the city the way her target would- and how would she do that with Sara Lance? Easy, go to the nearest bar. Luckily for her, Star City had plenty of bars, and there was one just round the corner from where Nyssa was.  
She made her way towards the bar, and after just a few minutes of walking, she was stood in the doorway, surrounded by loud men and the smell of warm beer. Much to Nyssa’s surprise, sitting in the corner of the room, having an arm wrestle with a drunk guy who was clearly in over his head, was Sara Lance herself. She knew this mission would be easy, but she didn’t think it would be _that_ easy. As if she could sense Nyssas eyes on her, Sara looked up at the tall brunette stood in the doorway of the bar and smirked at her, almost as if she knew who Nyssa was, before slamming the mans arm down with ease and walking over to the bar. The blonde took a beer from the bartender and chugged it down at a speed that Nyssa was sure wasn’t normal, before throwing some cash onto the bar and walking towards the door- giving Nyssa a wink before walking out of the bar.

Confused at what had just happened, Nyssa took a seat at the bar and also ordered a beer. Did Sara know something about her, about why she was here? Or did she just act like that towards every woman that walked into a bar? And why did Nyssa enjoy it?

 

 

‘You flirted with her?!’ Diggle questioned, tones of fustration running through his voice.

‘See, flirting would be a bit of a stretch. Lets just say I worked a few of my charms on her, threw her off of her game a little bit.’ Responded Sara, completely unbothered by the irritation coming from all of her team members, as she sat with one leg on the desk infront of her, the other propped up on the chair she was sat on.

‘Sara she was _right there_ , you could’ve got this done quick and simple’ Oliver said, arms crossed in fatherly dissapointment as he stood in the corner of the room.

‘Ah yes Ollie, I should’ve just approached the heir to the demon and just straight up murdered her in the middle of a busy bar, how didn’t I think of that!’ Sara snarked. ‘And you wonder why you’re not allowed to do this part of the job.’ 

‘Listen Lance,’ Diggle started. ‘I’m not saying you should just go for it right away, I’m just saying you shouldnt try to _bone her_.’

‘Hm. Honestly never thought of that before, but now you’ve said it, boning her _does_ sound like a good idea. I’ll think about it.’

‘Sara-‘ Diggle called out, but before he could get another word in, Sara had hauled herself out of the chair and was walking out of the doors to their office. 

 

‘You don’t think shes actually gonna sleep with her, do you?’ Diggle asked Oliver worriedly.

‘I mean, I wouldn’t put it past her. Lets hope not.’


	3. In For The Kill

The night air was fresh on Sara’s skin, the hair on her body stood up- and not just because she was cold, but because she was about to kill Nyssa Al Ghul.  
She was lingering on the rooftop of the apartment she knew Nyssa was staying at, waiting for her to leave so she could sneak up on her and attack from above. Deep down, Sara knew it was a bit of a dumb plan, but when you’re killing a member of the league, every plan is dumb compared to what they would think of.

Sara had been watching Nyssa every night since that afternoon in the bar, stalkerish she knows, but going for the target without getting a general idea of their life beforehand was just plain idiotic. Each night at 7pm Nyssa would leave her apartment and go to the nearest grocery store to buy food for that night. She would never spend more than an hour gone, but never less than 30 minutes, so Sara had a rough idea of what was normal timings for Nyssa at this time of night. It was currently 7:45pm, at this point, Nyssa would probaby be bagging up her stuff and making her way back home- so it was crucial that Sara was paying full attention, and that she wasn’t distracted by anything.

The clock ticked by, it was now almost 8pm, and Sara was wondering where Nyssa was. As a member of the league, her life was planned to the T, she wasn’t the sort of person to divert from schedules- so what was she doing?  
Saras thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of someones foot crashing into her lower back, sending her onto the floor before taking back its place on Saras spine, making sure she couldn’t get up.

‘Evening, Miss Lance.’ 

‘Son of a bitch’ Sara muttered, knowing the voice instantly. 

 

 

Nyssa knew Sara had been watching her since that day in the bar- not that she was doing an awful job at stalking her, but Nyssa was in the league, spotting people was what she was good at. The one thing Nyssa couldn’t get her head around was why Sara was so obsessed with Nyssa, to the point where she would linger in the shadows to watch her. It’s not like Sara would know who she was, so what about her was so interesting to Sara? Whatever the reason, Nyssa admired Saras dedication to the cause. 

Growing tired of watching the blonde hover around her wherever she went, she decided to do something about it. She knew Sara was trying to hide on the roof, she saw her sneak up through the apartment complex, so she decided to take a pit stop up there after she dumped her shopping into her kitchen. As she reached the roof, she saw the blonde woman stood not too far ahead, a meter or two away from the edge, so Nyssa approached her and did what anyone in this situation would do- kick her in the back. It was safe to say Sara didn’t appreciate this greeting, giving Nyssa a mumbled ‘Son of a bitch’ in response. The blonde wriggled her body from under Nyssas foot so she was now lying on her back, looking up at Nyssa.

‘What the fuck did you do that for?’ Sara exclaimed. ‘And how the hell do you know my name?’

‘Why have you been following me?’ Nyssa replied bluntly, dodging Saras questions. 

Sara rolled her body out from underneath Nyssa and quickly pulled herself up, pulling Nyssas legs out from under her as she got up, now having her foot holding Nyssa down. 

‘Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now.’ Sara demanded.

‘As if you’d be able to do that.’ Nyssa quipped, rolling her eyes at how stupid Sara sounded.

‘Dude, thats _literally_ what I’ve been hired to do. My job _is_ to kill you.’ 

‘Wait, What?. Let me up.’ Nyssa mumbled, letting herself up whether Sara moved her foot or not.

‘ _You_ were hired to kill me? You literally work in Sink, Shower and Stuff’ 

‘Yeah, dumbass, I work at Sink, Shower and Stuff because I need money? Not sure if you realised this but murder isn’t a very commonly accepted career choice.’

‘This doesn’t make sense’ Nyssa continued ‘Who wants me dead? And why would they get _you_ to do it?’ 

‘Not a fan of the judgement if Im being honest, but I know just as much as you hotstuff- now answer my question, how do you know who I am?’

‘I was hired to kill _you_ ’ 

‘Okay. What the fuck.’ 

The two of them stood in silence for the next few moments, processing what they had just found out. 

‘Okay, imma need some time to wrap my head around the fact that people want me dead so bad that they went to the literal league of assassins, can we take a raincheck on this whole killing eachother thing?’ Sara started, pacing the roof as she tried to make sense of everything.

‘Yeah, whatever, I could use some time to try figure out who on earth wants me dead.’ Nyssa agreed ‘But just so we’re clear, next time we see eachother you’re getting a lot worse than a kick to the back- I have a job to do, after all’. 

‘Yeah, sure, a lot worse than a kick to the back. Okay’.

And with that, Nyssa left the roof, returning back to her apartment, leaving Sara alone. Sara pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened up her work group chat with Diggle and Ollie, sending just one message,

‘Hey guys, What the fuck?’.


	4. Round Two

‘So you’re telling me Nyssa Al Ghul is in Star City because she’s been hired to kill you?’ Questioned Ollie, still in the corner, his arms still crossed. 

‘Yes, Ollie, well done for learning how to listen’ Sara snapped with more irritation than usual, getting a look from Diggle that told her to calm herself down. 

Diggle paced the room nervously, his hands rubbing his head in thought as he tried to think of a solution to the situation.

‘Look, Diggle I know that look. Just give it up, there’s not exactly anything we can do. I’m gonna go for like, a walk or whatever.’ 

‘Sara’ John called before she left, getting her attention. ‘Ill find out who’s responsible for this’.

Sara didn’t respond, she just gave John a reassuring look- not that she agreed with him wasting his time on this. There was nothing that could be done now, Nyssa was going to try kill her and that was that- all she could do now was kill Nyssa first.

 

Nyssa didn’t bother to get in contact with her father, or anyone for that matter, about what she had just learnt- her father had bigger issues to deal with, he didn’t have time for Nyssa’s childish whining about Sara being hired to kill her.

Instead of wasting her time on looking into who hired Sara, Nyssa decided to do something much more productive- go to Sink, Shower and Stuff. She knew that at this time it would be closing, and that didn’t matter, because she was going to sneak in regardless. She wanted to get a better idea of the shop, its layout, the ins and outs, Sara’s exact shifts, where she would usually be working at different periods of her shift- things like that. Nyssa figured that seeing as Sara was also out to kill her, there was no longer any point in dragging the job out- the sooner Sara was gone the better. 

Nyssa got into the staff room of Sink, Shower and Stuff with ease, and in just short of 30 minutes she was in and out, now having everything else she needed to know about Sara Lance.

 

Sara woke up to the sound of her alarm at 9am and dragged herself out of bed and into the kitchen, the sight of an empty bottle on the sofa reminding her of how she ending up spending her night. Her shift at Sink, Shower and Stuff started in an hour, which gave her enough time to shower and get ready before chugging a coffee and scoffing down some toast. 

 

The first few hours of her shift dragged painfully, but as the clocks turned to 12:30, Sara left to go do her favourite part of the job- unpacking orders in the stock room. This gave Sara at least an hour to herself, in the garage of the store, where no one would bother her and she could get on with her work in her own way, at her own pace. She pushed the door open and felt the cool air hit her skin. She didn’t want to admit it to herself, but she knew something felt off- the air felt colder than usual and it was filled with a silence much eerier than usual. Deciding to ignore her brain telling her something was up, Sara carried on into the garage and started picking up boxes of new stock. 

Before she knew it, Sara felt something brush down her body, tighten around her ankles and tug her backwards, sending her crashing to the ground. Nyssa.

‘How is it that we keep meeting like this?’

‘Because you’re incompetent and are making it awfully easy for me?’ Nyssa responded as she walked towards Sara, looking down at the girl who was now lying at her feet, yet again.

‘Oh you flatter me, baby’ Sara replied, almost teasingly. Nyssa, fed up with Saras god awful attempts at flirting, yanked a rope that hung beside her, the same rope that was lassoed around Saras ankles. The tug of the rope flung Sara up into the air, so she was now hanging upside down, her head in line with Nyssas. 

‘Ropes huh? Kinky.’ Sara joked, smirking at Nyssa, who let go of the rope that was holding Sara up, sending her crashing to the floor yet again, and turned her back on Sara as she walked away.

‘You’re making it _so hard_ for me to kill you, you know that right?’

Sara laughed to herself as she sat up and untied her ankles, allowing her to stand up again.

‘Guess you’re gonna have to try again soon then, I must say I’m almost looking forward to it.’ 

As Nyssa grabbed her stuff from the floor in fustration and began walking out, Sara couldn’t help but check her out, her eyes accidentally spending far too much time on Nyssa’s ass.

‘Hate to see you go but love to watch you leave!’ She called out.

‘You’re insatiably horny, I hope you know that.’ Nyssa shouted back in response, and then she left.

 

 

‘God, Nyssa is so annoying’ Sara began as she walked through the doors to her office after her shift at Sink, Shower and Stuff. ‘I can’t believe I’m gonna have to sleep with her’.

‘Good evening to you too’ Diggle answered, looking up from his paperwork to see Sara sitting herself on the desk in the corner of the room. ‘And you do know you dont have to sleep with her right? Thats not part of the job?’

‘Oh, I know, but I’m probably gonna do it anyway.’

‘Do not sleep with her, Sara’ Ollie added.

‘Honestly, I’d love to take that advice into consideration, but I don’t remember asking for it.’ 

‘How would sleeping with her help you do this job in any way?’ Ollie questioned.

‘It won’t’ Sara stated. ‘But I’d have a good time- and it would piss you off.’ She flashed Ollie a sarky smile on her way out, getting an eye roll in response. 

 

‘She’s not really gonna-’ Ollie whispered to Diggle, getting interrupted before he finished the question. 

‘Oh no, shes gonna.’


	5. Sorry Baby

Several days had passed since Nyssa had last seen Sara, and although she refused to admit it, she was almost _missing_ her desperate tactics and awful flirting. She kept trying to shut these thoughts down, knowing that she had to get this job done and liking Sara would just complicate it all.  
In an attempt to get it all off of her mind, Nyssa opened a bottle of whiskey, turned her guilty pleasures playlist on, gathered everything she had on Sara, and started brainstorming. She had to try stop thinking about Sara as a person, and go back to seeing her as a target. 

She was unsure how long she had been going, but as the bottle on her side quickly emptied, her living room became one massive fact file on Sara Lance.

 

Nyssas state made it very easy for Sara to sneak into her apartment, and she was soon in Nyssas bedroom with total ease. As much joy she was getting from how easily she just managed to break into the heir to the demons apartment, Sara was getting _much_ more joy from hearing Nyssa, who had clearly been drinking, dancing through her apartment, yelling the lyrics to Meg Myers ‘desire’. 

As she waited for Nyssa, Sara took a look around her room, not that there was much to see. Nyssa kept her room fairly empty, with nothing more than a few clothes lying around. After some further snooping, however, Sara found a bag under Nyssas bed, a bag of weapons- mostly knives. Sara looked through Nyssas stash, admiring some of the knives, and decided to take one, stashing it down the side of Nyssas bed.  
As Sara brushed down the duvet of Nyssas bed, making sure it looked untouched, she heard Nyssa stumble in. 

 

The sight of Sara in her room was enough to sober Nyssa up. Her body began to work before her mind, and she lunged towards the blonde before she could do anything, pinning her against the wall with one arm. 

‘Hello to you too’ Sara said, a smirk painted across her face. 

‘What are you doing here?’ Nyssa questioned, her eyes dropping past Saras collarbones. 

‘What do you think?’ 

 

Before either of them could think about what they were doing, their lips met in a heated kiss. Nyssas arm remained where it was, pressing Saras body against the wall, with her spare hand hastily taking off Saras jacket whilst Saras hands crept up Nyssas shirt. Sara broke their mouths apart and began planting kisses down Nyssas neck, slowly moving further down. She grabbed the arm that was pinning her against the wall and pushed Nyssa away, onto the bed behind them, and took control of the situation.  
Sara ran her fingers through her hair, brushing it out of her face, as she straddled her legs over Nyssas waist and pulled her top off over her head, before slowly unbuttoning Nyssas shirt, kissing further and further down her torso with each new bit of skin that was revealed. Nyssa sat up, as Saras head crept further down her body, leaning on her elbows, and pushed Sara onto her back, fighting for dominance. She undid the belt around Saras waist, pulled her jeans down and began kissing up Saras inner thighs, teasing her as she lingered around Saras crotch. 

Sara had one hand in Nyssas hair, as the other reached out across the bed, reaching for what she had left there. As Nyssas mouth returned to Saras, the hand in Nyssas hair moved down her neck and hovered at the small of her back, before Sara grabbed Nyssas ass, pulling her in closer to Sara. 

 

‘Sorry baby’ Sara whispered in Nyssas ear, as she softly kissed her neck.

Before Nyssa had time to question anything, Sara brought forward the hand that was hanging off of the side of Nyssas bed and plunged the knife into Nyssas side, spreading blood across the white sheets as hurt filled Nyssa’s eyes.

‘Oh Nyssa’ Sara began, seeing the pain in Nyssas face. ‘It was always inevitable, wasn’t it? One of us had to go eventually.’

As Nyssa laid in bed, bleeding out, Sara quickly threw her clothes back on and planted one last delicate kiss on the womans forehead,

‘I wasn’t gonna let it be me’

and then she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha im so random i cant believe i just did that x
> 
>  
> 
> (dont worry i never said she was dead)


End file.
